Neighbour
by Giselle Valle
Summary: Eren duerme en el parque y al despertar se encuentra con una hermosa chica de cabello negro que le resulta un poco familiar, esta le ayuda y lo lleva a su casa en donde Eren conocerá al hermano mayor de Mikasa... denle una oportunidad D: no soy buena con los resumenes, es un Oneshot :3


Oscuro, estoy rodeado de monstruos gigantes… ¿Titanes?

Veo a desconocidos morir frente a mí… ¿son mis amigos?

Todo se vuelve oscuro, necesito decírselo… ¿el qué? Y ¿a quién?

…

¡Otra vez ese sueño! Por más que intento saber que sucede después siempre se detiene en el mismo punto, me pregunto ¿Qué significa?

Me había quedado dormido en una banca del parque, la gente me veía raro, una chica muy bonita de cabello negro igual que sus ojos, usando un hermoso vestido.

\- toma- dijo bajando un poco su cabeza y entregándome un pañuelo rosa con bordados

No pude evitar sonrojarme y tomar el pañuelo, sin saber porque, pero me di cuenta que ella había comenzado a temblar, mientras cubría su rostro

-eh* que sucede, te duele algo- dije muy nervioso

De repente ella levantó su rostro y me dejo ver que estaba riéndose y al girar mi vista en busca de ayuda me di cuenta de que la gente de alrededor estaba igual, me sentía muy confundido, ella luchaba por dejar de reírse y cuando por fin lo logra me dice

-usa el pañuelo para limpiarte la cara- sonríe

-¿qué?-

Saca un espejo de su bolso y lo pone frete a mi cara, y comencé a reírme también, en el reflejo podía observar toda mi cara manchada con marcador de colores, entre lo más vistoso se incluían, un bigote verde una flor rosa en mi frente y una estrella roja mal hecha, lleve el pañuelo que aún estaba en mi mano y lo restregué contra todo mi rostro

Ella comenzó a reírse aún más fuete

-tu cara, jajaja* era marcador permanente- ella se sostenía el estomago

Yo estaba muy avergonzado, era una chica sumamente preciosa y me había visto de una forma tan vergonzosa que quería morirme

-¿quiere venir a mi casa?-

En ese momento me sonroje y agradecí a Dios por todo el marcador que evitaba que se notara mi sonrojo, esa chica era realmente hermosa, podría ser amor a primer avista, sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida

-no intentaré nada, es solo que mi hermano mayor es un fanático de la limpieza y seguro tiene algo que pueda quitar el marcador permanente- dijo con cara seria

En ese momento me di cuenta de que me había quedado en silencio por demasiado tiempo, estaba actuando como un tonto, seguro ella debe pensar que tengo algún retraso mental

-está bien- dije lo más rápido que pude

Ella tomó mi mano y me guio a el edificio donde me acababa de mudar justo al mismo piso, justo el apartamento de al lado; A diferencia del mío, el apartamento de ella estaba excesivamente limpio, seguro se pendería una alarma si una mota de polvo tocara algo

Me senté en el sofá más cercano, pero en cuanto mi trasero toco el acolchado sofá, comenzó a sonar una alarma, me asuste tanto que me pare de golpe, pero me di cuenta que solo se trataba de mi celular.

Esa chica se había metido en alguna habitación y no salía, así que me tomé la libertada de contestar

-hola-

-eren cariño, soy mami, ¿estás bien?, ¿ya terminaste de instalarte?-

-hola mama, si estoy bien y aun no termino de desempacar todo, en este momento estoy en la casa de la vecina de alado, así que te llamaré después, ¿de acuerdo?

-más te vale no olvidarlo Eren Jeager-

-lo prometo-

Colgué rápido pues oí una puerta abrirse y pensé que era esa chica, pero me di cuenta que se trataba de la puerta principal, un hombre algo bajito, muy guapo entro sin inmutarse por mi presencia, miro mi rostro y lo observó por unos segundos para después entrar en la misma habitación que la chica. Pasaron unos minutos y después la pelinegra muy enojada salió del apartamento dando un porrazo a la puerta.

El chico salió de la habitación segundos después con un frasco de un líquido incoloro, que olía muy fuerte, con guantes puesto y un paño de cocina.

-discúlpala, Mikasa es muy impulsiva en ocasiones- dijo poniendo un poco de ese líquido en el paño y pasándolo suavemente por mi rostro

Su cara estaba realmente cerca de la mía, tanto que incluso podía sentir su aliento, el parecía realmente concentrado, limpiando mi cara, en total silencio.

No sé qué fue lo que pasó esa chica… Mikasa había lanzado su bolso contra el hombre

-tú maldito, una cosa es que insistas en estar asolas con la mercancía que yo traje y otra muy diferente que te lo quieras coger a medio salón- dijo gritando

Lo que hizo esa chica me hizo comprender lo que había pasado

Yo había cerrado nuestro espacio besándolo sutilmente y él me había recostado en un segundo en el sofá convirtiendo un pequeño impulso mío en una escena poco común de ver.

-calla mocosa, que no se te olvide quien paga el alquiler- dijo seriamente

-no me aguanto por vivir sola y librarme de un hermano roba hombres- dijo ella también seriamente

-y yo no me aguanto, porque te largues de mi casa, así podré tener sexo a medio salón sin que una mocosa me moleste-

La seriedad en ambos al decir eso en voz alta en plena sala cuando la puerta estaba abierta y seguramente todos los vecinos escuchaban

-Mikasa, déjate de tonterías y termínate de ir-

-mira Levi, si me voy es porque no quiero seguir viendo como una bella carne fresca como él se pierde ante un amargado como tú, no porque me lo ordenes- en ese momento ella volvió a irse, esta vez tomando la llaves que anteriormente había olvidado

Estábamos él y yo en silencio y solos, me tomó solo unos segundos levantarme e irme corriendo a mi apartamento, que gracias a Dios estaba al lado

Estaba tan asustado que cerré la puerta con seguro y corrí a mi habitación, en medio de mi desesperación, me vi en el espejo y note que ya no había marcador en mi cara, recordé el por qué estaba en esa casa y que yo me había abalanzado primero, vieras por donde lo vieras era indiscutiblemente mi culpa, como vería mis vecinos a la cara después de esto, mi primer día viviendo solo y ya había montado un desastre.

En un intento de relajarme me lancé a la cama acostándome boca arriba

Su rostro, lo había visto antes, podía sentir algo, algo creciendo en mi pecho, su beso había sido muy bueno, lo que sentí cuando vi a Mikasa no podía ni compararse con eso que había sentido en el momento que me lancé hacia él, ese sentimiento me embargaba, lo mismo que sentí cuando vi a Mikasa lo sentía ahora con Levi esa misma sensación de conocer a alguien, pero multiplicada por mil, no entiendo que me está pasando… no puedo haberme enamorado enserio de un desconocido ¿o sí?

 **-EXTRA-**

Esa mocosa se había interpuesto en mi reencuentro con el otro mocoso, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, Eren por fin te encontré, y no te preocupes me asegurare que cumplas tu promesa incluso si para eso tengo que molerte a golpes, porque aun si no me recuerdas, yo a ti sí, y eso es lo único que basta, si logré que me besaras una vez, lo hare de nuevo, sólo espera y verás, después de todo, en este mundo no tenemos que luchar por nuestras vidas

 **-RINCON DE LA AUTORA-**

 ** _Hola hermosos, seré sincera, no pensé mucho al hacer esto, la verdad es que me sentía mal por no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo y como mi buen amiga Andi me pidió que fuera de SNK y de ellos 2 lo hice, te lo dedico hermosa c:_**

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales para el señorito Jey96 por hacer las correcciones en lugar de mi primita… Tara, espero no te enojes :3_**

 ** _Sin más que decir me despido, espero pasen un buen día Bye, Bye._**


End file.
